Both amateur and professional photographers frequently find a need to carry more than one camera for specific situations. For example, a photographer may wish to shoot the same subject with normal, wide angle, the telephoto lenses, but may not wish to take the time to interchange these lenses at the moment of shooting. Similarly, a photographer may wish to have the option of shooting pictures in either black-and-white or color film, or with a variety of different lens filters. In some instances, a photographer will simply wish to have the ability of taking a very large number of exposures without having to reload the film in the camera at the time of shooting. As a result, it is common to see a photographer having two or more cameras draped over his shoulder, the cameras being selected, focused, and shot selectively.
Although carrying multiple cameras provides a certain degree of flexibility to the photographer in the availability of different types of films, lenses, or filters, it is quite cumbersome to switch from one camera to another, and it is difficult to make the switch rapidly. If the cameras are carried without protective cases, the cameras may bump or scrape together during carrying and use, causing expensive damage.
The multiple camera bracket of the invention has been created to provide a substantial degree of flexibility to the photographer in selection of films, lenses, and filters, and to enable a virtually immediate change from one camera to another. In addition, the bracket of the invention provides an easy storage and carrying apparatus for the cameras. Also, the bracket is adapted to carry a wide variety of other accessories, such as flash attachments.
The basic bracket of the invention consists of two vertically spaced parallel camera mounting shelves which are separated by a pair of handles, or grips, which extend vertically between the shelves and their ends. The mounting shelves are flat rigid members having an angled end portion such that when the photographer holds the bracket properly, the right hand grip is slightly offset forwardly from the left hand grip. The offset grip provides easy access to the film advance levers of both the upper and lower cameras. The bracket can be carried by means of a shoulder strap or may be mounted on any standard photographic pod, such as a tripod, unipod, or the like. For larger models of the bracket, using 4, 6, or more cameras, a tripod mount is most convenient and permits a photographer to shoot over a very extended period without being concerned with reloading of film and thereby possibly missing important photos. When tripod mounted, with flash arms attached as shown in FIG. 6, the bracket can be used as a remote light stand with no cameras mounted. Light-activated "slave" strobe lights are mounted on the arms, permitting a variety of lighting patterns.
Extensions which may easily be secured to the basic bracket also provide the photographer with multiple flash capability, wherein various flash units and "slaves" (flash units actuated by the light from primary flash units) may be aimed in various directions and from various locations on the bracket, thereby providing a lighting system having many of the important features of a studio lighting system.
Through the use of an optional pivoted mounting shelf which replaces the top or bottom flat mounting shelf, the upper and lower cameras may be focused precisely on the same subject. Through the use of simultaneous focus and simultaneous exposure, a pair of photographs may be obtained which, with the use of a special optical viewing system, will provide the viewer with a three dimensional image. Further, through use of the pivoted shelf, a photographer can take identical photographs of the same subject, employing the same or different films, lenses, filtration, or A.S.A. ratings.
Various types of camera mounts are of course well known. Unipods, tripods, shoulder pods, and chest pods are examples of camera support devices. Some types of supports, such as that shown in Tolcher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,778, and Hart, 2,140,050, also provide the capability of remote actuation or control of the various camera functions. However, no multiple camera mounting bracket providing the features and flexibility of the bracket of the invention is known to the inventor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bracket for carrying at least two cameras which permits a user to rapidly operate either camera. It is a further object of the invention to provide a photographer with the flexibility to shoot pictures with different types of film, lenses or filters, or with different camera settings, with a minimum of expenditure of time and effort. It is a further object of the invention to provide a multiple camera mounting bracket which permits the unobstructed manual advance of film for each camera. Another object of the invention is to provide a bracket for multiple cameras which enables simultaneous actuation of two or more cameras from one handle. It is still a further object of the invention to provide a mounting bracket for multiple cameras which provides remote actuation of each camera from the handles of the mounting bracket, such that a user can simultaneously grip both handles of the bracket and actuate both cameras. It is a still further object of the invention to provide a bracket having the flexibility to receive multiple accessories, such as flash attachments, which may be actuated at a distance from the camera. These and other objects of the invention will be clear to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description of several specific embodiments of the invention.